Tsuki's Adventure
by Uchiha Yuki Niiro
Summary: Six year old Tsuki Itonami Decides to go exploring in the forest by her parents' house. The snow is heavy, and she looses her way. Can she find her way back home?   One Shot Story. Not written by me, but it's awesome. c:   DeiYuki.


**A/N:**** THIS IS NOT MY STORY! This story was written by my good friend Becky, who doesn't have an account on , but said I can post it here on my account. C:**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. :3 I'll be telling Bex ((Who is Tsuki in this story. I am Yuki. Yes. That's right. Deidara's MINE. DD)) About your feedback, so no flames please!**

**((Please excuse some grammar. I did correct as many errors as I could find. XD ((No offence, Bexeh. XDD))))**

**Deidara isn't our character. XD He's my husband and my daughters father, but he was created by Masashi Kishimoto. ((Thank you Masashi for that blessing from Arty Heaven! 8D))**

Tsuki POV

The small flakes of snow fell from the grey covered sky. Winter; One of my favourite months... For beauty anyway. My thick black hair draped over my shoulder with my creamy, panda looking hat sat on top. A large red scarf was rapped round my neck, keeping the warmth in and some pale pink gloves were on my dainty hands. I wore a large coat that reached my knees, some deep blue skinny jeans and some really fluffy boots; to keep my feet my warm. I'm Tsuki and I'm six years old. This was the first time I had ever seen snow. Normally the beauty of winter came from the rain in the deep forest. The excitement escaped my body as a sprinted out of the house and into the back garden whilst brushing snow off the bushes making it rebound into my face causing me to giggle.

"You be careful out there, Tsuki!" Called my Mummy, Yuki, from the kitchen.

"I will, Mummy!" I called back with a small ball forming in my hands. I kneel on the floor and start to create a large snow ball from the one in my hands. Soon enough the ball was half my size. As I leant down to pick up some more snow, a snow ball hit the back of my head. I turn round to see Deidara; My Daddy, with a huge grin on his face. He too had a thick red scarf round his neck. His hands had black gloves on and he had a thick black jacket on with jeans and lime green wellingtons on. I pout slightly before picking up snow and throwing it at him; missing terribly. He laughs at me as I sit on the floor pouting and crossing my arms. I look at the snow and start to draw pictures.

I took most of my fathers' side when it came to art. When I glanced up to see him... He wasn't there. Before I even had time to look for him, I was lifted into the air and thrown onto his shoulder.

"DADDY!" I scream while giggling. He chuckles and spins round. "Daddy, I'm getting dizzy!" I squeal.

"What are you two doing out here? With all your screaming, Tsuki, the snow will fall off the trees!" My mum laughs while walking into the back garden with a tea-towel in hand.

"Sorry mummy." I mumble. Daddy chuckles and puts me on the floor.

"Sorry love, My fault" He speaks loving to her.

She grins and says; "Everything's always your fault" Daddy chuckles more and walks towards her. I sigh and turn round to look at the forest that was behind our home. Mummy and Daddy normally train in there and have been teaching me some stuff in there. With the snow on the floor and the forest being right there, it looked amazing. Mummy and Daddy say I'm not allowed in there by myself. I bite my lip as I turn round to see mummy and daddy walking back into the house. They must be going to cuddle up on the sofa again. I turn back to see the forest and curiosity gets the best of me. I yank open the gate of our back garden and sprint into the forest. I stop running to get my breathe back, I turn round to see if mummy or daddy were following me but as I turn ... the scene was the same as the other side. 'Where did the path home go?' I think to myself.

I look up at the sky to see reds, yellows, oranges. 'Oh no! It's nearly dark!' I think. Fear seeps through my petite body.

"Mummy, Daddy?" I mumble while turning round. The temperature decreases and my body start to shiver. I carry on turning to find the way home but a new layer of snow covered up my foot prints. I lean against a tree and sink to the bottom, soon enough I'm unable to move. "Help." Mumble before falling into an unpleasant and cold sleep.

Deidara POV

"Honey, could you go get Tsuki, its getting dark outside." Yuki asks with her head on my shoulder.

"sure, I think she needs to go to bed, Un." I wait for Yuki to move before standing up. I open the back door and call for her. "Tsuki, time for bed, hmm!" she didn't reply.

"Tsuki!" I shout again. I look out to the garden to find her but...

There was no sign of her.

"Tsuki!" I shout louder. My heart starts beating, my hands start shaking. I sprint out into the garden to see the back gate open. "Oh, shit, un" I mumble before running back into the house and into the living room. "Tsuki gone." I say to Yuki. She glances from the book she's reading and questions. "What do you mean?"

"Tsuki is not in the garden and the back gate is open, un." I say with fear in my words. Yuki's eye widen and she drops her book while running out with me. We both print into the forest behind our house and try to see her. "It's too dark, We'll never find her." Yuki mumbles and clenches onto my hand. I grip her hand back. "We will, we have too. I'm not losing her" I mumble before sprinting off straight ahead. "I'm going to get dad!" I hear Yuki call from behind me. I didn't reply, I couldn't reply, one of me weaknesses had got to me.

Yuki POV

"DAAAD!" I scream while bursting into Madara; My dad's house.

"What is it Yuki?" He asks while walking towards me. Tears were rolling down my face and I was shaking badly. "Tsuki is missing dad, we can't find her!" I call while grabbing his arm, not letting him speak. "you have to help us find her!" He doesn't even say anything while walking out the house while holding my hand walking to the forest. "Where Deidara?" He asks.

"He already out there looking." I whisper.

"Split up, you go right, I'll go left." He says before sprinting off.

I stare the way he went before going my own way.

Madara POV

'We have to find her, we must!' I think while sprinting through the dark forest. I stop for a while, trying to concentrate in finding her. I could sense it; chakra, it's extremely weak. I start walking towards the chakra. I then hear painful sobs and calls for help. "That's Tsuki!" I call before running towards the sounds. I push away and branch and see a little girl curled up against a tree while sobbing her little heart out. I sigh, smile and walk slowly up to her.

Tsuki POV

The sounds of the forest scared me, My mind was playing tricks and I was too cold to think of anything else. 'I can't feel my toes, I have a headache, I'm hungry.' I think to myself with tears rolling down my pale face. More tears race down my cheeks. "I want my mummy and daddy!" I shout into the darkness. My sobs were loud and filled with fear, my whole body with shaking and I couldn't move. "Mummy, Daddy, Grandpa... anyone please" I mumble while crying more.

"There you are sweetie."

My head shots up to see grandpa; Madara, standing there smile softly. More tear roll down my face as I try to stand up and run to him but instead he picks me up and hold me close to him. "Don't you ever do that again young lady, you scared us all to death." He mumbles while putting his hand on my head keeping my body close to his. I carry on sobbing and grip onto his jumper mumbling; Sorry, over and over again. He starts walking the way he came, soon enough we are back at home where mummy and daddy are waiting.

Madara POV

The fear I had today wasn't one I had in a while, I normally kept my fears in... but I just couldn't today. I kept her body close, I had to warm her up. As soon as the house was in view, I would see Deidara running up to me with wide eyes. "Oh thank god!" He calls before taking Tsuki from me and grips onto her in a loving hug. Yuki is soon behind him in taking Tsuki into her arms. Deidara secretly whips his eyes from the tears that were on the way, Yuki was already crying and gripping onto her daughter. The fear that we held today was painful. What if we lost her and couldn't find her. Within a few hours she would be dead. I let a large sigh before walking towards the family.

Tsuki POV

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" I scream over and over again into my mother's shirt. Her grip loosens and she holds me at arm's length. "you could of been killed you know that." She mumbles. I look at the floor, avoiding her eyes. She kisses my forehead and picks me up. "time for bed." She says.

"Mummy?" she asks while glancing down at me.

"Can I sleep in with you and daddy tonight, I'm scared."

Mummy giggles and kisses my forehead, "Of course" she replies.


End file.
